As a digital broadcast receiver having a plurality of broadcast receiving units, there is a broadcast receiver as shown in Patent Document 1, which is configured to achieve effective antenna utilization among a plurality of tuners. The broadcast receiver disclosed in Patent Document 1 is connected to a multi-view display device (or plural display devices), and changes a tuning state of its diversities/tuners in accordance with the tuning state.
Furthermore, there is a television receiver provided with a sub-screen display function as disclosed in Patent Document 2. The receiver disclosed in Patent Document 2 displays, while a program is being viewed, a plurality of sub-screens by sequentially receiving the other broadcasting programs through plural tuners and plural image processing units.